Objects Of Our Hearts
by Nano
Summary: It's a little ditty about J&J meeting three new Rocket members, with MONDO included!!!


****

The Objects Of Our Hearts

***DISCLAIMER- I don't own Pokemon or any of the FF7 characters I may happen to use, although, as I have said before, I wish I owned James (and Cloud, Vincent, Reno and some other cute anime guys, lol) O.o I do own Shannon, Morgan, and Brad though, because Shannon happens to be me, Morgan is my friend, and Brad is my character that I drew.***

**By the way, I made Mondo two years older so all of the Rocket Gang could be the same age, so, everyone is 17 and 18 years old! YAY!!! (the characters Shannon and Morgan look different than me and Morgan actually do) And also, Morgan is none other than.....MIYAMASHI!!!**

"I wonder why the boss wants to see us again so soon..." Jesse thought aloud while walking alongside James and Meowth.

"Maybe he's actually gonna fire us!" James squealed in fright.

"Don't be ridiculous! 'Da boss would neva do dat! He NEEDS us to help him capture 'da Pokemon!" Meowth replied yelling, trying not to fury swipe James for thinking such a thing.

"I see those anger management classes aren't helping you out much, Meowth." Jesse said giggling.

Meowth mumbled something under his breath (so quietly even I, the _AUTHOR_ couldn't hear!!!) before looking up to see Rocket HQ appear over the small hill before them.

"Well, we're here." Jesse stated as they approached the double doors of the gigantic building.

The trio walked in, already knowing where to go. James opened the door to the Boss's room and let Jesse and Meowth walk through before letting himself in (awww!).

"Mondo?" all of them asked loudly as soon as they entered the room.

"Hey guys!" Mondo shouted before jumping up to greet them, "Did the Boss call you here too?" he asked.

"Yeah," James answered, "I thought he was gonna fire us, but I had no IDEA you were causing him problems too!!"

Mondo eyed James confusedly as Meowth could no longer hold back his anger and fury swiped James across the face.

"OWW!" James cried in pain.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" a low voice growled somewhere in the dark half of the room.

James swung his hand away from his face as everyone stood up straight and not a sound in the room could be heard except for the soft 'Purrrrr...' of the Persian beside Giovanni's chair.

"Now that you're all here," Giovanni began, "I want to introduce you to a few new Rocket members."

"I KNEW HE WAS GOING TO......what?" James said surprised that his nightmares hadn't come true, well, ONE of them...

"Girls!" Giovanni yelled. Soon after, two beautiful girls in two different Team Rocket outfits appeared out of a little room off to the side.

"All of you, these ladies are Shannon and Morgan." Giovanni stated as if he had known them for a long while.

Shannon was a sweet looking, slender 17 year old who had shoulder length brown hair with two blonde streaks closer to her face. She had turquoise eyes and her Rocket uniform was a black spaghetti strap shirt with a big red 'R' on it and a mini white short-sleeved jacket with a slanted white skirt to match, which was a little low, showing her belly button (see PopPrincess's profile).

Morgan, on the other hand, was a tough looking, but also slender 17 year old with long, spiky brown hair with black tips pushed out of her face by a red bandage-thingy. She had turquoise eyes, which were a few shades darker than Shannon's. Her uniform was a black tank top with a tall-necked halter top (see Miyamashi's profile) over shirt that was split down the center of the red 'R' but held together by 4 gold metal connecters (2 on the neck, 2 on the shirt) and her skirt was short and black with a small rip on the left side. She also had a small scratch on her right cheek, probably from a recent skirmish or something.

James and Mondo were spellbound by these two beauties.

"Brad, come out here please?" Giovanni asked in an unusually sweet voice. A tall boy with spiky purplish-pink hair came out of the room next to the one the two girls to his left had previously exited. He had light green eyes and his uniform was almost like James and Mondo's, but it had a white undershirt with a light purple over shirt and pants. Jesse gawked at him, he was HOT! 

"I would like all of you to stay with each other for a while so you can all get to know each other a little better," Giovanni said, "I have a very large cabin up in Ilex Forest. It has 5 bedrooms and, of course, a living room, kitchen, dining room, and 3 bathrooms, not to mention a pool and sauna, so I would say you guys are gonna be pretty well of for the next two months, NOW GET GOING!!!" Giovanni threw the keys at Jesse and all of them ran out of the building. 

James couldn't help but keep his eyes on Shannon. He thought she was so beautiful. He knew he previously had feelings for Jesse, but they were all blown away by his new found love.

Jesse noticed James looking at Shannon and couldn't help but be a little jealous, after all, she had known James WAY longer than Shannon had. Jesse wanted to break the silence, but wasn't sure how, because at the same time, all that was running through her mind was Brad's gorgeous looks. She HAD to pull herself away if she wanted to keep their relationship (or whatever there was between them) alive.

"Um, er, hey! Everyone, uh, where did all of you guys come from?" Jesse asked hurriedly, breaking the unpleasant silence.

"Well," Brad said in his deep sweet voice, "I come from Viridian City." 

"I'm from Lavender Town" said Shannon. James smiled as he thought of how her town matched his hair color (lol).

"I was born in Saffron City, but I moved to Lavender Town soon after and that's how Shannon and I became friends." Morgan said smiling at Shannon.

"Really?" asked Mondo staring google-eyed at Morgan, "Is Lavender Town nice?"

"It's small, but the people there are friendly. It's not a bad place to live." she replied.

There it was again, that silence where no one was talking, but James was staring at Shannon, Mondo at Morgan, and Jesse was having rather odd thoughts of her and Brad together. It was like that on the rest of the walk over. Even Shannon became aware of James's cuteness, and Morgan began to become a little more interested in Mondo, but didn't really show it because that just wasn't who she was.

"Well, looks like we're here!" Jesse said looking lovingly at Brad.

"Aren't you going to open the door, Jess?" James asked Jesse, knocking her out of her daze.

"Y-yeah, go ahead James!" Jesse replied moving aside for him to open the door.

"YOU have the keys Jesse." Morgan stated, pointing to Jesse's hand.

"Oh, yeah, I-I knew that!" she stuttered, forming a sweatdrop and walking up to the door to unlock it. She fumbled with the keys for a while before finding the right one and shoved the door open, almost knocking herself to the wooden floor beneath their feet. She laughed it off and continued walking through the large cabin.

"I say we head for the pool!" Shannon shouted running towards the back of the cabin. 

"Me first!!!" yelled James as he ran after her.

"Wait!!! We don't have any swimsuits!!!" Morgan yelled after them.

"So what? It beats the heat!" Jesse shouted, grabbing Brad's hand and pulling him along.

James beat Shannon to the pool and had most of his clothing off (except his pants of course!!! oh you people...) and leaped into the pool, soon finding out that there was nothing IN it, except for him, the concrete walls, and the few leaves scatted at the bottom.

"James, WATCH OUT!!!" Shannon yelled, but it was too late...

"THUD!!!"

James landed belly-down and arms out on the concrete floor.

"JAMES!!!" everyone yelled at the same time, "ARE YOU OKAY????"

"Yeah," he mumbled through a crooked drunken looking smile as he climbed up the ladder, "I'm okay..."

Everyone sighed in relief as James came stumbling up the ladder but soon became worried again when he started wobbling around the backyard.

"James, let me help you to inside, you need to lay down." Shannon said with a worried look on her face.

James stared. 

"Okay, thanks." he replied, glad that he had found out that she actually WAS a nice person and didn't only look it, although, these thoughts were drowned out by a terrible headache.

"I'm gonna go call a doctor." Shannon said as she helped James lay down on the couch.

"No, I'm okay, just give me a *yawn* few minutes to relax. Once you start 'blasting off' after trying to catch the twerps, a fall like that doesn't hurt so much..." James's voice faded away as he drifted off to sleep. Shannon stared at him. He looked so peaceful and, well, relaxed! She felt like she was beginning to have a crush on James...

~*~*~*~*~

"I guess we should call someone about the pool." Morgan said looking over at Jesse.

"Yeah, I'll go get a phone book." Jesse walked into the cabin, glancing over her shoulder every so often to sneak a peek at Brad.

"So, uh, Morgan, where'd you get that scratch?" Brad asked trying to start a friendly conversation.

"Oh, well..." she paused, "You really wanna know?"

"Yeah! Then we'll know SOMETHING about you!" Brad chuckled.

"Yeah, ok. I was walking through Viridian Forest with Shannon so we could sign up for Team Rocket. Then we met up with this trainer named, uh, I forget, but I think it was Ash and his two little friends Misty and Brock. Well, anywho, I've heard that Ash and the others were snobby and annoying, so we stopped to talk to them. Misty and Ash were SO annoying that I couldn't STAND them anymore and Brock, UGH! He has some issues to work out, because he kept making romantic remarks to us and we just couldn't take it anymore. I started making crude remarks and I guess you could say we all got in a little 'cat fight', all except for Brock, who was watching us off a rock. Hahaha."

"What about Shannon? How come she doesn't have any marks on her?" Brad asked curiously.

"She didn't fight as hard as I did. Actually, she's not much of a fighter, but she's really dedicated to Team Rocket and is a BIG fan of Jesse and James, just like me." Morgan replied casually.

"What happened to the twerps?" said Mondo.

"Oh, yeah, them. Well, we NEARLY killed Misty and Ash, but Brock ran up and dragged them away and I haven't seen them since, but Giovanni tells me we'll be seeing a LOT of them. But all I need is ONE more time...mwahahaha..."

"L-let's go inside and check on everyone." Mondo stammered as he turned and began walking inside with Brad in fear of being alone

~*~*~*~*~

Back inside the cabin, everyone (except poor Jimmy-boy) was looking around and claiming rooms. Everyone went upstairs to check out the attic and some other rooms. Mondo, Jesse, and Morgan claimed the three bedrooms upstairs, while Shannon and Brad took the two downstairs.

"What about James?" Mondo asked looking and pointing to the couch.

"Well, he looks pretty comfy, so he can stay there!" Jesse stated while carrying some of her things upstairs. Brad gladly joined in to help her.

Everyone went into their rooms, except Shannon, who went to check on James.

"James" she whispered as she sat down by him, "James, wake up! Are you alright?" she asked as he began to stir.

"....mumble..Growlie....mumble.....mumble...nachos.......mumble..mumble..........doughnut!!!" he shouted as his eyes flew open and he sat up.

Shannon couldn't help but laugh.

"I knew you loved food, but I didn't know you had dreams about it! Hahaha..." Shannon replied as a sweatdrop appeared on James's forehead and gave a he gave a cheesy smile.

"How are you?" Shannon asked after she calmed down.

"I'm okay, now..." James said, before he could realize what had come out of his mouth.

Shannon gave him a puzzled look as Meowth came running through the front door.

"Hey yous guys, I'm gonna go visit some of my family! I don't NEED to spend any time wit all of yas, see ya!" Meowth said as he left the cabin.

"Okay..." Shannon and James said in unison.

"Well, James, sorry to tell you this, but it looks like you're sleeping out here on the couch." Shannon said with a frown.

"That's okay, I'm pretty sure this couch folds out anyway." he answered.

"Well, I'm gonna go put my things away, I'll come check on you when I'm done." Shannon smiled while she got up and walked to her room.

"She's so perfect." James sighed as he drifted off to sleep, again.

Well??? What'd you guys think? It's my first fic. Sorry about the Meowth thing, I had to make him go SOMEWHERE! R&R and there will be a sequel up soon!! I promise!!


End file.
